


there is no sign of land

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hurt Will Graham, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Will's legs are broken after the Fall. Hannibal takes it upon himself to fix that.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	there is no sign of land

**Author's Note:**

> **bad things happen bingo:** roadside surgery
> 
> i'm almost done with the card. it's been 80 years.
> 
> enjoy!

Getting all the weight on his feet is one of the few things that saved them from certain death.

Will doesn't remember much of the moments after the fall. Hannibal breathing hard, grabbing him and swimming, as much as he could feel him gasp in pain. He has refused to talk about his own injuries— and there's plenty. But they make it to land; he doesn't know where they are, and he's sure Hannibal only has a faint clue or two.

"You're in awful condition, Will," Hannibal tells him. They're near a small town, and he manages to carry him toward the hospital. Of course, they're not giving themselves up, so Hannibal makes quick work of stealing some medical supplies before coming back. "I need to fix your leg."

"Hannibal," he pants out, searching for him with his hands, wide eyes looking for his gaze. He cups his cheek. "Hannibal. I can't… it hurts…"

"I know," Hannibal says. "I need to take care of my own injuries, too. It's a miracle we survived." He presses a kiss to his forehead. "I have this for you to bite into."

"You didn't— you didn't get anesthesia?" he stammers out.

"I'm sorry, Will."

He's feverish and he closes his eyes, laying his cheek against the cold grass, dew on it. "Is this late revenge because I was going t-to stab you in Florence? You already tried to eat my brain, I don't think you need more… more reckoning than that…"

"Shh," Hannibal soothes. "I promise you, I didn't get anesthesia because of any ulterior motives. I could've been found out if I stayed there for too long. Just promise to not scream, they'll find us if you do."

"You're such a bastard," Will pants out, but he takes the rag blindly and puts it between his teeth.

He phases in and out of consciousness through the ordeal, panting heavily and letting out screams around the rag whenever he's awake. Surgery is a slow process, and it's night by when Hannibal is done with it, pulling the rag out and giving him some water to drink.

"Hannibal," he sobs out.

"Yes, I know."

"You're hurt too," he points out.

"You were not a surgeon, Will," he says. "I'll deal with it."

He won't deal with it. He can already see the slight limp in Hannibal's step, the way his left leg is a little limp with every movement; broken too, he guesses.

"Where are we going to go?" he asks shakily, looking up at him, searching for him. And Hannibal replies, taking him in his arms, grabbing him and pressing a kiss to his forehead, a hand on his side. Everything hurts, everything is hazy at the edges, but he has Hannibal with him, so it's good enough for him.

"To Bedelia's," he says, "as soon as we have the chance."

Will pants out at that. "Ah. Time to eat her?"

"And then we'll search for Alana," he says.

"N-no," he pants out. He understands why Hannibal wants to kill and eat Alana— and Margot by association, but he can't stand the thought. "Don't kill them."

Hannibal frowns for several moments, grimacing a little, before he cards his nimble fingers through Will's hair. "Okay," he nods. "I won't."

He remains being held by Hannibal, talking in whispers as night falls around them. He feels more loved than he ever has before.


End file.
